


A Captain  ( Of A Heroic Team )

by Chriss5aff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character - Freeform, and a whole lot of other people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chriss5aff/pseuds/Chriss5aff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve rogers a captain, Gotten through a war, 70 years spent in a ice berg and villians trying to kill him, most of the time with a plan, he guides his team to heroic victories that end in fame, glory, and white smiles.<br/>BUT behind all of this, there lies a human, a human with needs and wants. Prepared to give it all up for You, The world , His team,but What happens when.....</p><p>A Rather Wierd Unusual Sly Manipulative( serously so many bad words can describe this man) thing or man emerges and changes caps life </p><p>FOR GOOD OR FOR BAD<br/>Who knows</p><p> </p><p>OH AND ALOT OF OTHER STUFF TOO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Advengers( cause that would be great) I only own the ideas in this story and the mystery character; )
> 
> All writing mistakes are mine:/
> 
> Hope you enjoy :) :) ;)

Now being a captain of a Heroic team, you probably think I quite enjoy sitting in this meeting, in this chair , talking about how to save the world from his next wanna be joker, .....The truth is ... well I'm just as human as the rest in the world. I get bored, sometimes I just wanna get up in just shout , Get it all out of my lungs at these boring board ....managers.... who even knows what they are anymore.... ugh that would be just the best.

But you see being a captain of a heroic team, I have a certain responsibility, to you, to the world, to my team,  
and as much as I would love to get up in shout at these awful boring people..., sadly I could never... 

I owe the world that much.. so it begins.

A captain of a heroic team.

(TBC)


	2. The Day of a Captain (of a Heroic Team )

It's late at night, as I sit on my sofa trying to get some of that sleep back, there's some stupid show on the tv. Mabye it'll help me fall asleep, who knows I stretch out on the sofa while rubbing a hand of my so very tired eyes. Ugh I just want some sleep. And the sad thing is, this happens way to often for a Captain of a Heroic Team.

I remember the days where it was just as simple, If i felt tired , I crashed into a dream of counting victories. Where the hell did that go. I fluff a pillow, and lay back , absentmindly rubbing my stomach, I take a quick look at the clock 2:45am it said mocking me. I frown and close my eyes. All I have to do his think of sleep.

Before I know I was sleep.

☺☺MEANWHILE☺☺

 

My eyes open, and I let out a groan and wipe my hands over my face, at least I got some sleep, I look at the clock 5:00am , no wonder I still felt shitty. Doesn't matter any way, I walk towards my room to get ready for my daily run.

I close my door and headout to the elevators, it takes me down to the lobby.

And so it begins the Day of a Captain of a Heroic Team

The fresh breeze slaps me across my face as I start to light jog down my street. It's a quiet path I found years ago , you know being in a big city lots of people and things, I wanted something a little more serene this just seem to do the trick, ahh keeps the mind calm. I pass a known jogger and her dog I stop to say hello.

" I thought I never see you ought here again" I breath out, she hadn't been out in a while having a pregnant sister, a cheated husband and unpaid bills. Mabye it got better, I hope. " no yeah I realize jogging is the only thing good in life" she says, out of breath.  
Mabye not, " I see you got a dog" I bent down to rub his head, it was a white and black German Shepherd, " OH yeah he helps me alot, just not being human and stuff". " what's his name" standing back up to really look at her, she look ok.. I guess wearing a pink sports thingy ans blue pants, " Zinc" , " cool name, listen Zoey it'll get better okay" she frowns " yeah I hope " I watch as she jogs off.

Mabye I should get a dog, it certainly would keep me company. I smile at the thought

☺☺MEANWHILE☺☺

I head back in my apartment to take a shower, in my room I get dress I pick a simple blue shirt and jeans and my blue converse, I mean the team is gonna be training this evening. I head up to the main floor, with the thought of food, my stamoch growled. Bucky there in the kitchen to greet me, sits me down and feeds me a plate of nicely cooked eggs pancakes and sweet looking susages. Yumm Bucks always been a good cook. Soon the rest come down to eat chief bucks breakfest.

"Buck man where did you learn to cook like this" clint says mouth stuff full of food. Nat glares at him deadly " don't talk with you're mouth full , it's unbecoming" clint swallows, "when have you known me to be becoming" 

" that's true" bucky says slightly chuckling at his boyfriend, yeah you heard me boyfriend. " aye cap listen I'm all up for staying fit and stuff but why don't we take the day off" tony says with a terrible case of bedhair while sipping coffee, I've always enjoyed that beautiful hair, running my hands through it, it always smelled of cinamon. "nope" I say putting my dish away going into the living room " we have some new training to do". I smile as majority of them groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know and I'm to lazy to look it up any other dogs so sorry if a German Shepherd cannot be balck or white.
> 
> At if you didn't know there all in tony tower
> 
> All mistakes are mine :/
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 2 :)


End file.
